Only U
by EnHai1504
Summary: Kenapa aku baru menyadari ini? menyadari semuanya disaat terlambat. Disaat kau telah pergi dariku /HaeHyuk/


Tittle : Only U

Pairing : Haehyuk

Genre : Romance, angst, songfic

Author : EnHai1504

….

Songfic –inspirated by Secret's Only U

.

.

I used to not be able to watch scary movies  
But now I can walk on the alleyway in front of my house by my self  
The faint streetlight makes my eyes wet  
Like my heart, I can't see anything  
"I Love you, I miss you"  
Only your voice lingers around my ears  
Now I'm used to this some kind of love everyday

.

.

Malam hari dikota Seoul.

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan ditengah gemerlapnya malam Seoul yang begitu ramai, pemuda bersurai auburn ini terus berjalan sembari menatap lurus kedepan, tak tau apa yang sebenarnya dilihatnya. Sesekali dirinya memperbaiki jaket –cukup– tebal yang dipakainya saat ini. Hal itu membuat banyak tatapan aneh mengarah padanya, mengingat ini adalah musim panas. Meski siang sudah tergantikan malam, tapi itu tak membuat suhu Seoul malam itu juga menurun.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh tersebut, begitu banyak hal yang terus berkeliaran dipikirannya saat ini.

"Donghae" lirih pemuda tersebut saat bibirnya mengucapkan nama seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. "Bogoshippo" Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya runtuh begitu saja saat melewati gang kecil tak jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

"What are you doing? Did you eat?"  
No one ask me those everyday question anymore  
I guess because it was you, you were curious about my everything  
I guess I finally came into your heart

.

Pemuda itu –Hyukjae– menatap langit malam yang pada saat itu tidak ditemani bintang. Sendiri. Sama seperti dirinya. Semua kenangan dirinya bersama Donghae terus berputar dibenaknya, bagaikan roll film, bayangan itu terus menampilkan drama Tuhan dari yang menyenangkan hingga menyedihkan sekalipun.

.

"Hyukkie" ucap seorang namja dari sebrang line telpon genggamnya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu ceria "Bagaiamana kabarmu? Bogoshippo"

Hyukjae menghela nafas mendengar ucapan kekasih yang setahun belakangan ini dipacarinya, rindu? Bahkan tadi sore mereka baru bertemu

"Tapi baru tadi sore kita bertemu Hae" jawab namja manis yang saat ini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya lelah, mengingat ia sekarang sudah duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah membuatnya tak bisa sesantai dulu.

"Hehehe" namja disebrang sana yang tadi dipanggil Donghae hanya nyengir, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya meski dia tahu bahwa Hyukjae tak dapat melihatnya "Tapi tetap saja, aku akan selalu merindukanmu"

"Cheesy" balas Hyukjae dengan rona merah disekitar wajahnya. "Sekarang ada apa kau menelponku Hae?"

"Jadi aku tak boleh menelpon kekasihku sendiri?" ucap Donghae dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buatnya sesedih mungkin.

"Bu-bukan begitu Hae tapi-"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya mau bertanya apa kau sudah makan chagi?"

"Belum, aku terlalu lelah dan ingin segera tidur" jawab Hyukjae.

"Tapi kau juga jangan melewatkan makan! Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Nanti kau-"

Begitulah Donghae. Jika Hyukjae tak makan, dia pasti akan menasihatinya panjang lebar. Bukan. Bukannya dia ingin menjadi kekasih yang cerewet. Dia hanya ingin Hyukjae selalu sehat, mengingat Hyukjae memiliki penyakit maag yang disebabkan oleh kelalaian Hyukjae dalam segala urusan bernama makan. Pantas saja tubuhnya begitu kurus.

"Iya Hae chagi, nanti aku juga akan makan. Sekarang aku tidur dulu ya, saranghae"

"Nado"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae, Hyukjae mematikan sambungan line telpon. Dilihatnya jam yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya. 10.00 pm

Saat hendak memejamkan matanya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Segera dibacanya pesan singkat tersebut dengan senyum terkembang dibelah bibirnya.

From : My Love

Goodnite chagi, have a nice dream. Love you

-Your love Lee Donghae-

.

.  
I didn't know back then that this was love  
You used to say just hearing my name made you happy  
You used to cry and laugh at just the sound of my breath  
I can't ever forget you, I won't ever forget you

.

.

"Kau kenapa sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Hyukjae sembari menatap aneh sang kekasih disebelahnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa, setiap pulang sekolah mereka selalu pulang bersama. Selain karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, namun juga karena rumah mereka yang searah.

"Tidak, hanya merasa bahagia saja" jawab Donghae dengan senyum yang terus berkembang dibibir tipisnya. Membuat Hyukjae menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan –kenapa?– kepadanya. "Aku hanya merasa bahagia memiliki kekasih hebat sepertimu. Manis, baik, populer, dan yang terpenting begitu mencintaiku" jawabnya sembari menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

"Ta-tapi bahkan kau jauh lebih populer dariku" elak Hyukjae dengan semburat dikedua belah pipinya.

Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae sembari tersenyum "Tidak peduli seberapa populer aku maupun kau, yang kutahu adalah kau segalanya bagiku. Hanya dengan mendengar namamu, itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Hanya kau, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia" ucap Donghae sembari menatap Hyukjae dalam, "Karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"

Hyukjae menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kedua iris bening Donghae didepannya "Aku juga mencintaimu Hae" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

Only U only U  
I didn't know what that meant when you were by my side  
Why didn't I know back then? Why didn't I know?  
When I am hurting like this now?

.

.

"Hyuk… Hyukkie" panggil seorang namja tampan yang saat ini berada tepat disampingnya, namun panggilan itu hanya diacuhkan oleh namja manis yang tengah membaca buku tersebut. "Hyukkie"

Hyukjae menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, kemudian menatap Donghae tajam "Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu waktuku Hae? Aku sedang sibuk saat ini" balas Hyukjae dingin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya berdiri mematung ditempat tersebut.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" gumam Donghae.

.

.

Only U Only U  
You always looked at me warmly  
Your smile, your image  
I can't ever see them again but  
I'm still missing U

.

"Hyukkie" panggil –teriak– namja brunette di tengah korider yang terbilang cukup ramai ini, membuat sang pemilik nama yang tengah asyik membaca papan pengumuman berisi hasil nilai try out itupun menoleh ke asal suara. *dikorea ada t.o ga sih? Anggap ada aja yah?*

Hyukjae tersenyum tatkala dirinya melihat sang kekasih melambai dengan senyum angelic di wajahnya. Namja itu –Donghae– berlari kearah sang kekasih berlari kearahnya kemudian memeluknya seperti anak kecil. Walaupun sikap Donghae terlihat manly, tapi jika namja itu bersama sang kekasih atau para sahabatnya, dia akan berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil. Childish.

"Tebak? Nilai biologi ku bagus, ini semua berkatmu chagi" ujarnya sembari menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae merasa –agak– risih dan malu.

"Sudahlah Hae, kita menjadi pusah perhatian tahu"

"Aku tak peduli, karena aku begitu senang"

.

.

Just like always, like other break up  
It will hurt a little bit but it will pass  
But not for you –I can't express this  
I keep pounding on my cruel heart  
This suffocating feeling won't go away  
I can't even take a sip of water  
I feel so empty, I don't feel like my self  
I guess I'm nothing without you  
I'm still the same as always  
My head, my heart, my fourth finger  
But most important, you're not here  
I don't even have you number to ask you to come back

.

"Hyukkie makanlah chagi, lihat badanmu sudah semakin kurus" ujar sang eomma prihatin melihat sikap anaknya yang semakin hari semakin pendiam.

Tidak ada lagi Hyukjae yang ceria, tak ada lagi gummy smile yang terlukis di wajah manisnya. Semuanya menghilang. Menghilang tepat ketika orang itu pergi dari hidupnya. Meninggalkannya dalam keterpurukan dan penyesalan.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu aku dan Hae lost contact, terakhir kali aku bertemu dan berhubungan dengannya ketika ujian akhir dilaksanakan. Dan sekarang kami sama sekali tak berhubungan, apalagi sekarang siswa yang sudah melaksanakan ujian akhir tidak diwajibkan untuk sekolah.

Telfon? Hmm.. dia sama sekali tak mencoba menghubungiku, jadi untuk apa aku repot-repot menelfonnya duluan.

**Tok tok tok**

"Hyukkie, Kyu ada dibawah chagi"

Aisshh.. karena terlalu memikirkan dia aku jadi lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan Kyu. Ngedate? Bisa dibilang begitu. Sudah sebulan belakangan ini aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, namun bukan berarti aku sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Donghae. Hmm aku lebih suka menyebutnya memanfaatkan segala sesuatu seoptimal mungkin, terserah kalian mau menyebut apa.

"HYUKKIE"

"Ne eomma" teriakku kemudian segera mengganti pakaianku.

Aku tersenyum tatkala melihat Kyu sudah duduk di ruang tamu dengan tampannya, walau ku akui kalau Hae jauh lebih tampan darinya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, apa yang kubicarakan sih?

"Sudah lama menunggu Kyu?" tanyaku sembari berjalan kearahnya

"Tidak juga"

**#Skiptime**

Setelah sejak pagi tadi kami berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan dan taman bermain, aku dan Kyu memutuskan makan di café yang biasa ku datangi dengan Hae. Sempat menolak sih, Cuma yah mau bagaimana lagi, toh hanya café ini yang berjarak paling dekat dengan taman bermain.

Ngomong-ngomong soal taman bermain, aku tidak merasa hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Oke, Kyu memang baik dan memperlakukanku dengan begitu lembut. Tapi entahlah, aku masih merasa ada yang kurang.

Donghae.

Aissshh.. kenapa aku memikirkan dia lagi sih? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membuang pemikiran itu. Hari ini kan hari kencan ku dengan Kyu, jadi aku tidak boleh memikirkan orang lain selain Kyu. Seharusnya.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?"

"Vanilla latte, kau apa chagi?" Tanya Kyu sembari menyerahkan daftar menu kepadaku.

"Strawberry milk saja" jawabku tanpa melihat daftar menu yang diberikan Kyu.

"Oke tunggu sebentar ya tuan"

"Kau kenapa chagi? Kenapa dari tadi ku lihat kau melamun terus?" Tanya Kyu sembari menatapku dalam.

Astaga, apa memang dari tadi aku terus melamun? Aku saja bahkan sampai tidak menyadarinya "Hyukkie?"

Aku tersenyum sembari menggaruk pipiku "Ah ani, aku hanya hmm.. sedikit mengantuk, jadinya begini" jawabku gugup. Berharap saja sih dia tidak sadar, dan tidak bertanya hal-hal yang membuatku semakin bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Tap-"

Bersyukur pelayan itu datang, jadi topic tadi dapat teralihkan. Ah ini semua karena Hae. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dia sih, dia juga kan kekasihku. Tapi entahlah, setiap aku bersama Kyu rasanya berbeda, begitu berbeda bila dibandingkan aku bersama Hae.

Lalu kalian bertanya mengapa aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kyu? kalian tahu bukan jika di setiap hubungan pasti akan ada yang namanya rasa jenuh, dan mungkin itu lah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku sedang berada di titik terjenuh dalam hubunganku dengannya, kemudian Kyu datang dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Kalau begitu bagaimana mungkin aku menolaknya?

"Kalau begitu sini, kau bisa tidur di dadaku" ucap Kyu kemudian menggeser kursinya mendekatiku, sembari membawa kepalaku ke dada bidangnya. Rasanya hangat, walau tidak sehangat dengan Hae. Nyaman, walau tidak senyaman jika aku bersama Hae.

"Hyukkie?"

Deg. Suara ini. suara yang begitu kukenal, jangan bilang kalau dia "Donghae"

Aku bergetar, bibirku bergetar, suaraku pun bergetar. Aku menatapnya shock dan terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa disini?

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kuartikan, mungkin perpaduan antara marah, kesal, kecewa. "Hae ak-"

Dia tersenyum, tersenyum pahit menatapku "Jadi ini alasannya? Alasan kenapa sikapmu berubah kepadaku? Sulit dipercaya" dia menatapku, mata yang biasanya menatapku lembut saat ini tengah menatapku dengan tajam "Apa aku begitu bodoh sehinggan tidak menyadarinya dari awal?"

"Hae aku-"

"Kalau kau memang bosan denganku, cukup katakan. Aku tidak akan mengekangmu. Atau kau kasian denganku?" dia tertawa sarkastik lalu menatap tajam diriku "Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengatakannya, kita putus. Thanks for everything" ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangisi kebodohanku. Tak peduli dengan Kyu yang hanya menatap kejadian ini bingung, atau pengunjung café lain yang melihat kejadian ini. Aku begitu sakit, rasanya seperti begitu sulit bernafas. Aku memang bodoh, sangat bodoh.

.

.

"Time heals all"  
Even those words I want to hear so I wait  
All you need to do is come back because everything else is the same  
At least give me a chance to give you as much as received

.

Banyak orang bilang jika "waktu dapat menyembuhkan segalanya" tapi ini apa? Seminggu, sebulan, bahkan setahun sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. _Tapi kenapa rasanya masih sama? Masih tampak begitu sakit_.

Semenjak kejadian itu Donghae tak pernah lagi menampakan dirinya didepan Hyukjae. Bahkan untuk mengambil surat kelulusan pun, Donghae meminta bantuan seseorang yang Hyukjae sendiri tak kenal, dan Hyukjae yakini bukan eomma maupun appa Donghae.

Donghae bagaikan menghilang tertelan bumi.

Bahkan nomor ponselnya yang dulu sudah tidak aktif lagi. Sebegitu marahnya kah dia? _Sebegitu bencinya kah dia kepadaku_? Tanpa perlu ditanya, seharusnya Hyukjae sudah tahu jawabannya.

Donghae telah meninggalkan Hyukjae, meninggalkan sesosok pemuda manis itu dengan segala keterpurukan. Keterpurukan akibat ulah-nya sendiri.

.

.

I love you, I love you, I love you  
Those words keep lingering in my heart  
I know it's too late, I know you're gone  
I'm regretting like this

.

Kenapa aku baru menyadari ini? menyadari semuanya disaat terlambat. Disaat kau telah pergi dariku.

Kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan jenuh itu? Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seegois itu? Kenapa aku harus mengkhianatimu? Mengkhianati kepercayaan serta cinta tulus dan murni yang kau berikan padaku?

Seandainya..

Seandainya saat itu aku sadar terlebih dahulu. Seandainya aku tak mengikuti kenikmatan sesaat itu. Seandainya aku tak mengikuti keegoisanku. Begitu banyak kata "seandainya" yang takkan mengubah apapun.

Maafkan aku Hae. Aku minta maaf.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku tau ini terlambat, aku tau sekarang kau tak lagi ada disisiku. Tapi tak bisakah kau kembali padaku? Kembali, karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Aku menyesal Hae. Tak mau kah kau memaafkanku? Tak mau kah kau memaafkan segala keegoisanku dulu? Segala kebodohanku dulu?

Saranghae Lee Donghae. Nan neomu saranghamnida.

.

.

Only U Only U  
Now I finally realized your love  
I'll remember it, I'll cherish it  
Those times when you were by my side  
I'm still missing U

.

/0\

.

Fin.

Gimana gimana? Niatnya sih mau bikin angst, Cuma kayaknya gagal deh. Ya kan?  
Oya pada bingung ga nih bacanya, soalnya aku bikin alurnya maju mundur (atau mundur-mundur?)  
Yah, semoga aja ngerti ya, dan... hmmmmm apa ya?  
Duh bingung mau ngomong apa lagi :p

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
